A Wind called Kouwru
by Outlaw-Rin
Summary: Evangelion twisted with a litlle Akira = My fic.


A Wind Called Kouwru

A Wind Called Kouwru

* This story was inspired by Akira and Evangelion** It's slow at first but gets better.

It was two years and three months since the destruction of Kouwru Nagisa by Shinji Ikari. Things certainly did change in NERV. Shinji and Asuka quit NERV, and formed a biker's gang known and feared by most. Rei got a license and worked part time as a cab driver.Her other time she worked at NERV alongside the crippled Gendoh, who's spine was paralyzed by Shinji in the early spring of the second year. Rei didn't mind careing for him. Slowly, Misato earned a job as a cocktail waitress and Now runs a bar in Kyoto.Ritsuko is helping Maya attend an computer expert college in Tokyo2. She surpassed all the students in her classes and achieved supirior greatness in technology. Ritsuko adopted her as a daughter, since Maya had been an orphan for the most of her life. Ritsuko visits as often as everyday and is a kinder person. Shinji on the other hand has molded into a rougher, die-hard boy with a sense of humor. Asuka rides along with him in a gang of six, advanced riders.  


Misato still greives from time to time over the death of Kaji but things seem to be setling down. Shinji's gang brings in regular buisness for the quiet little bar she owns. Well...it's not that quiet. The bar is at the center of many gang related fights and killings from times. Of course all related to Shinji's gang. Also, a little boy named Tesu hangs around with the gang and became attached to them. The gang takes a likeing to him. Even though, this boy is only about ten. 

The normal evening usualy begins in Misato's small bar. " Anything new?" asks Misato to Shinji. Shinji shakes his head. " Just waiting for the usual bastards to ride around." Shinji scowls. Asuka taps him on the shoulder as an indacation to watch his language around Tetsu. Shinji dosen't appologize anymore. He asks misato for a drink as usual. " Sorry, Shinji. I can't serve alcohol to minors. I'll get in trouble. Haha" she says slipping him a bottle of alcohol to split with the gang. She suddenly frowns. " Hey Shinji.." Misato whispers down low. " Is that those bikers from up town?" Shinji's head whips around. He frowns. " Yeah, but we can't do nuttn' UNLESS..they mess wit' us." Shinji relaxes on the bar stool with all the gang slowly watching every move. The eldest guy from the gang stoops over face level with Tetsu. " Hey..what are you doing in here kid?" He says in a scratchy, rough voice. Tetsu is frightened. He knows who theese guys are. This one...was the leader. Tetsu gulps and puts his hands up to his face as if the guy was gonna hit him or something. The guy looks suprised and starts to chuckle. " Hey kid, I'm not gonna hurt you. HAhaa. My name is Pancha." He gives a rough smile. And pats Tetsu on the head before going back to his group.

Shinji nods Tetsu to come over to him. " Wht did he say?" Shinji asks him. " His..n-name is P-Pancha...and ...that's a-all." Tetsu looks dazed. Shinji tells Tetsu to leave. " But..BUT.WHat are you gonna do?...." asks Tetsu. " GO!" Shouts Shinji slowly getting off the bar stool. Tetsu stares at him with wide eyes as he slowly backs up to the door. As soon as it shuts, Shinji walks up to Pancha. " HEY PANCHA!" Pancha turns his head to be greeted with a fist in his face, knocking him to the floor. Asuka walks up behind Shinji with the rest of the gang. Pancha stands up faceing him. " What was that for?!" He asks spitting out blood. " That's for puttin' my buddy Kensuke in da hospital!" Shouts Shinji. Pancha laughs. " That machanic? That was your friend? He learned not to mess with us!" Pancha stepped forward. He was at least two feet over Shinji. Shinji backs up a little. 

Pancha backs him up to the wall. " Let's make this a fight for the bikes..Punk ass." comments Pancha. " Fine! LEt's go!!" Shouts HSinji in his face. Both gangs walk out the door. Shinji and Asuka rev up their bikes. " Asuka, whatever the fuck happens don't help me." SHinji starts to pull out. Asuka stops him. " Whatever happens come back alive." Asuka says clenching his shoulder.  
Shinji grins evily. He rides off with everyone folowing close behind. Tetsu watches them leave. 

Pacha's gang rides quickly up behind Shinji. Shinji takes out a wrench, the only available weapon now. " FUCK YOU!!" Pancha grabs Asuka's bike wich makes her spin out of control. She hits the brakes and slides into a local alley and an explosion is seen and heard. " Asuka!!" Shinji shouts cornering Pancha. Another guy from his gang hits him on the back with a metal pipe. Shinji cringes and spins the bike around and makes him crash. The guy looks up and his face is torn up by a flying wrench by Shinji's hand. Blood flies aimlessly into Shinji's face as it takes down a member of Pacha's gang. Pacha lines up his bike with SHinji's and charges. Shinji accepts the challenge and also revs up towards him.

Pacha and Shinji pass each other in a blink of an eye. Shinji rides away as PAcha spins out on the cement. " I..I'll get you..shinji..Bitch.." Pacha screams. Blood flows from his mouth onto the ground and all over his hands. A small peice of glass, about the size of a pencil has wedged itself between his ribs into his heart. Pancha weakly stands and pulls it out. He coughs up sickly, more blood. The blood is like a puddle after it rains. He marches on towards Shinji who is rideing back to him, to make sure he can't cause any more trouble. shinji makes the final blow to the side of his head with the bloody wrench and rides off as Pacha falls. " Fuck...Fuck......Tetsu..........I'm......sorry.......goac..bitch..." Pacha ceases breathing and dies. 

Shinji finds Asuka."Where did the rest of the gang go, dammit?!" Shinji screams. Asuka screams as Shinji lifts her head." Shinji..thre gang went to the hospital..to get a ...amb..AUAHHH!!" Asuka screams. Shinji gently holds her. " I took out Pacha.." He whispers. Asuka eyes close. " You killed him.?" Asks Asuka quietly. " No, course not." Shinji says hugging her closely.

AT 10PM:

Asuka and the gang are at the hospital. Shinji and the gang are chilln' and eatn'. Shinji takes a chomp out of his sanwich hungrily. " Hey Shinji" Asks Kensuke. " Yeah?" Shinji says with his mout spewing crumbs. " You still got that alcohol Misato got you?" asks Kensuke. Shinji reaches down into his bag. He pulls out a broken in half bottle. " Damn it!! It must've broken from the fuckn' fight!" Cursed Touji. "Chill out! We're on the news!" Exclaimed Shinji chewing and pointing to the T.V on the wall in the small hospital room. 

SPEACIAL NEWS REPORT

" A man identified as Mr. Pacha Izou was found dead tonight at the sight of a motorcycle crash. Police beleive it was a gang related fight that caused his death and are searching for witnesses..."  
Shinji started to get sick to his stomach. " He was dead?" Teh word hit him emminsly. " D-E-A-d? I killed him? He couldn't..." Shinji ran in the small cubicle bathroom and threw up. Kensuke aided his side. shinji rubbed his chin and walked out. " What the fuck?! All I did was hit him in the fuckn' head with a wrench!!" Screamed SHinji. Kensuke ointed to the TV. " While you threw up they said 'They think the cause of death was caused by the breaking of the windshelid glass wedged into his heart...So it's not your fault..." Shinji grabbed Kensuke's shirt and slammed him against the wall. " I'm responsible!!! Don't you get it?!" Shinji put him down. " This is the second life I've...taken.....Damn. But this was not my fault right? RIGHT? RIGHT?!!!" Shinji screams. Asuka wakes up. " Shinji....?" She asks. Shinji and the gang rush to her side. She has a broken arm, many stiches and a huge burn that must be air- healed. Shinji held her hand. " I heard the news. I thought you didn't kill him!" She cried. " It wasn't my..fault..." Shinji bowed his head. " The glass from the windsheild must have weilded through his chest and hit his heart." SHinji spoke smoothly and looked up into her eyes. " I am not lieing. " He says. Asuka sat up and hugged him tightly. " You must go find Tetsu." SHe whispers. " Why?" He asks. " Becuase Pacha was his missing father who walked out on him when he was four and a half." Asuka says. She held up the paper for the next day. ' MURDER OF MISSING FATHER OF TETSU IZOOAE` '

Shinji's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. " Oh my gooooodddddd! OH MY GOD! OH MY FUCKN' GOD!!" Shinji stood up and punched the wall over and over. " NO NONONONONOOOO!!! " Kensuke stopped him. " It was his choice. He could have told Tetsu in the bar tonight, but he didn't! So it wasn't your fault...SHhnji..That was just his game to make you feel guilty in case you DID kill him....."Kensuke says with sympathy. SHinji stops and smiles at everybody. " You're right. YOU'RE RIGHT!!" Shinji walks out the door. " WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" asks Asuka. " To find that fuckn' kid." responds Shinji closeing the door. " Do you think he'll be okay?" asks Asuka. " Oh, hell yeah." says Touji drinking and eating again. 

Shinji rides his bike causualy to the bar where Tetsu is waiting. His eyes light up when he sees him. " Shinjiii!! Did you win? Where's evryone? What happened?" Tetsu asks excited. " Get on." commands shinji. Testsu nearly has a heart attack. He's always wanted to ride Shinji's bike. He gasps as he slowly is helped to climb up on the shiny bike. He holds on to Shinji's waist and off they spin through the city. Shinji is driveing twards the accident site. Tetsu sees a body bad and a wrecked motercycle. " Who was that, Shinji?" stammers Tetsu wearing Shinji's goggles. " T-that was your father Pacha." Shinji says sadly yet angry at the same time. Tetsu climbs off the bike and walks up to the yellow 'caution tape' and screams his father's name over and over. Tears of anger run down his peaked face in agony as he screams at Shinji. Shinji tries to explain. Tetsu throws down his goggles and smashes them into peices with his foot and starts to run into the alley. " Tetsu!!" Shinji rides after him, but looses him. He rides back to the hospital witht he broken goggles sprawled out on the street."Damn Kid!!" Shinji shout behind him. Tetsu sinks in the darkness.

"What? You lost Tetsu? In the city? what were you htinking you idiot? He's only ten years old!!" Asuka grabs him by the chin with her good arm and pulls him up to her face suprisingly strong in her weak condition. " Listen to me Shinji. You've done a lot of stupid things in your life baka. But you better find Tetsu or I'll make sure you won't ever come back! BITCH!" Asuka digs her fingernails into his face. " Asuka..." shinji didn't dare to fight back his friend in her conditon. " You find him Shinji..." She let's him go. " We're going with him." Kensuke and Touji are the only ones who stayed at the hospital. Everyone else went home becuase it was late. " I will find him. I promise." With that Shinji left. Asuka pouted. She was all alone in her room. She had a terrible headache for some reason.

The three rode out to the alley where Tetsu disapeared. Little did they know Tetsu was far from there. He had crawled over the yellow tape and was sitting behind Pancha's wrecked bike. The body was a couple feet from him. He was crouched down with his knees up to his chest. He was sobbing. He looked up at the body bag. He wanted to open it. He was afraid. He was so very afraid. The motor from the bile had a pudgent odor leaking from it. He didn't even notice it. He was crying so hard. He slowly stood up and wiped his tears off his face now pale with fear. He made his way twards the bag. He looked down at the blood stained, wretched thing. HE wanted to run away. He wanted to run far away nad not come back. But he didn't. He stood there and reached ever so slowlr down to the small tarnished zipper on the bag. He didn't know why the body would be left here on it's own. That scared him something horribly. He slowly unzipped the whole bag with his eyes tightly shut. When he heard the click of the zipper hitting the cloth he slowly opened his eyes and looked down. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened. It wasn't Pancha at all. No, no. It was another person.

It was a perfectly blood-less teenage boy. He had pale, fair skin and white angelic hair cut clean in the middle of his ears. He was dressed in white, except his pants wich were black like the darkest stormy night. Tetsu stared hard at his angelic smile. The boy sat up and smiled, bearing pearly white teeth. " Hello, Tetsu." The boy said in a voice as calm as vanilla pudding. Tetsu was frightened. He started to run away, but tripped on some broken glass and cut his leg and face when he hit the gorund. The boy walked up to him and helped him up. " Are you alright?" the Angelic figure asks. Tetsu puts his hand to his face and pulls it back. His palm is covered in a fresh thick coat of blood. Just like red paint. The angelic boy's face sadened. " Oh, you hurt yourself. All becuase of me. I'm sorry." The boy puts both hands on his wound. When he takes his hands slowly off Tetsu's face the wound slowly is healed and there are no scars to show he was hurt. Tetsu felt his face over and over to try to find a scar. Then The angelic like boy healed his leg also. " Does that feel better Tetsu?" The boy calmly asks. Tetsu stares up at the boy. " H- how do you know my name?" Tetsu asks. The boy smiled and held his hand. " I'm here to help you get revenge. Shinji also killed someone close...to me too. My name in Kouwru Nagisa. Shall We take a walk?" Kouwru smiles. Tetsu feels calm. They walk into the night.

Shinji and the gang finish rideing their third round searching the area. They are far from the crash sight. They are clear on the ohter side of the alley where Tetsu and Kouwru had gone to talk. " Dammit, Shinji. Let's go back." Touji complains. Shinji's face suddenly twists into a deep thought mood. " Tetsu...He probably went back to the crash site, Becuase I took him there before he ran away. MOVE OUT! I'll cover the front of the crashsight. Kensuke you take the route eight blocks to the right! And Touji you take the route eight blocks to the LEFT! After thirty minutes meet up back at the crash sight!" Shinji shouts. Everyone nods and pulls out. Shinji wishes he still had his goggles. His eyes sting from the wind blowing over his windsheild. He now slows down as, he is aproaching the crash site. He lookes around in all the cracks and alleys. The only thing now would to look in the actual crash sight. Shinji turns off his bike and walkd up to the wrecked bike. He observes the body bag. He looks at it. He runs over to it and looks inside. The body bag is empty. The body bag is empty. " What the fuck? Is this a joke?"

Meanwhile:

Tetsu and Kowru are approching the right side of the crashsite about eight blocks, the path that Kensuke was assighned. Kensuke was about twenty minutes in his search. HE was about to turn around and gice up when he spotted Tetsu with a very white boy. He spins around and rides twards him. " Tetsu!!" Shouts Kensuke. Kouwru steps in front of Tetsu. " Kouwru..Move out of the way! Kensuke is mad!" Tetsu begs and pulls at his arm. Kouwru turns aorund and smiles at him. Then he concentrates on KEnsuke. " LET TETSU GO!! YOU BASTARD!" Kensuke slaps on his goggles and rides right twards him. Tetsu runs away and hides behind a dumpster. Now it's just those two. Kowru puts his hands up in front of his face as the motorcycle is suppose to clash into him. Kensuke flies off the bike and his bike explodes into a brick wall. Kensuke struggles to get up. He must have cracked a rib and broke a few bones. Blood was running pretty thinckly out of his mouth. He laded on his back and is having a hard time breathing. " Who...Who are you?" He manages to grunt out. Kouwru just smiles and walks to get Tetsu from hideing.

" T-Tetsu..." Kensuke struggles with him self. Tears flow down his bloody face. He touched his face. It stung and his hands were numb and achy. Tetsu stares at him and runs away with Kouwru.

Shinji and Touji saw the explosion, and rode quickly over to Kensuke who was sparawled on his back, bruised and bloody on the cement. SHinji bends down and tells him to hold on. " Testsu..went that way..get em'. He was a with someone..." Kensuke groaned and started to loose it. Shinji handed him over to Touji and told him he was gonna go out to get the bastard who took Tetsu. 

As Shinji rides his bike, he ponders about the empty body bag. " Why would they just leave and empty body bag on the street? Exactly..They wouldn't. That's why... It was full on the news..." Shinji suddenly came upon the white figure. He didn't bother to stop his bike. He was in shock from the very sight of him.Was this the boy he was forced to kill years ago? Was this his only friend reserected from the depths of the LCL wich his head had fallen from the moment it was shot of his shoulders? Shinji didn't feel his face hit the concrete. He just layed there as the figure closed in on him. Shinji looked up through a vail of blood. now trickling into his eyes from the wounds on his face. He was in such shock he lost balance of the bike amd spun out of control. When he came to the angelic figure was standing inches from his bloody face, smiling down at him. " Kouwru..?" HE managed to spit out through chipped teeth and a thick paste of blood on his chin stung horribly when he talked. Kouwru ben down in front of him. " Bye, Shinji." Kouwru walked on twards the hospital. Shinji didn't care how bad he was hurt. About ten minutes after the accident, he climbed back on his bike, which was still in tact, thank godness. And he rode off slowly after him.

When he came a few feet from the hospital, he spotted them on the roof. He went in to check on Asuka. Before he knew what he was doing, a bunch of nurses drug him into emergency. He stare down the long hallway like he was in a trance, becuase there at the end Kouwru and Tetsu were waveing at him while entering Asuka's room. He felt himself being lifted onto a cot and worked on.

In Asuka's medical room, Tetsu and Kouwru took a seat quietly next to the end of her bed. Kouwru began to speak to Tetsu. " Tetstu, Shinji killed your father. He also killed someone close to me like I said earlier. Now, I couldn't have revenge. But you can Tetsu.." Kouwru said. Tetsu listened intensivly. " How...?" He asked a little scared. " How will you get revenge? This is easy my friend. You have a power sleeping inside of you. A stronger one than me. Do you wanna know how to use them?" He asked. Tetsu nods. Kouwru focuses on the lamp and tells him to shatter it. All this time Asuka was in a deep sleeep form her medication.

Tetsu concentrates on the lamp. Small cracks form on it's ceramic serface. Kouwru tells him a little more. The lamp shatters. The ceramic peices land on the hard floor. Tetsu is still concentrateing though. The cord rips from the wall and the ceiling fan starts to rip out. Tetsu stops and shakes his head. The room is a mess with peices of ceiling and cermic tile peices all over. Asuka is unhurt but Tetsu feels angry. " That's right..." Starts Kouwru. " He killed one of your loved ones...Why can't you get revenge...?" He asks. Kouwru begins to look more evil. He's starting ot look more demon than godlike. Tesu's actions wake Asuka. " Tetsu? Oh , SHinji found you. That's nice.." She climbs out of her hospital bed and hugs Tetsu. " Don't evr run away again, okay?" Than she notices the room in peices and Kouwru standing in front of her. She backs way holding Tetsu's shoulder's. " Wh-Who are you?!" She screams at Kouwru. " My name is Kouwru and I am Tetsu's friend." He smiles and tkes Tetsu's hand from her. Asuka looks fightened. " You're not part of our gang! You're lieing!" Asuka says wrecnching her hospital gound nervously. " Well, as if you don't know.." A voice came into Asuka's head. " Who are you?!" She screams aimlessly. " You should know Shinji had killed me years ago. I've come back to get revenge. He's killed Pacha, Tetu's missing father. Now I'm going to kill you!" Kouwru laughs evily in her head. Asuka clenches her head as she falls to her knees. " NO! NOO! Stop it! NOW! Stop it!!! PLEASE...STOP IT...." Asuka looses conciousness from her weakened state. " What happened to her, Kouwru?!" Tetsu looks at him with wide scared eyes. " IT's okay..." Repilies Kouwru picking up Asuka. " We;ll take her to my house..Tetsu" He smiles at him. Tetsu smiles back. They climb out the window. " Why are we climbing out the window?" asks Tetsu. " Becuase we'll get in trouble otherwise.." Kouwru said carefully helping Tetsu climb out as soon as He and Asuka were out.

Shinji wakes up at the same moment the nurses heard a lamp crash in Asuka's room. The nurse smiles at him. " IT happens all the time. I'll just call a janitor. Sometimes patients forget where thay are at and knock down the lamp..." She chuckles. Than a small explosion is heard. The nurse's exspression changes. " Get SECURITY!" The nurse opens the door to the wrecked room. She shifts throught the sheets as if Asuka was hideing. " THE PATIENT IS GONE!!!"She screams looking at the opened window. Shinji slowly gets up and feels his head. He bets there are about fifty stiches on his head alone. He feels his chin...nothing but stiches. He runs at first dizzyly, then steadily out the exit. His bike is tipped over waiting for him. He hops on. He has to find him. He has an idea where he's going. Since all the worker's quit NERV and all the angel's were destroyed, NERV was abandoned along with the Evangelions a year ago. Shinji rides twards NERV.

"No..." Murmers Asuka. Kouwru puts her on the old command board table inside NERV and ties her down. " Are you going to help her, Kouwru?" asks Tetsu. " Yes. I am going to HELP HER!!" Kouwru signales Tetsu to leave. " It's so I won't be distracted." He smiles. " Now hold this wire and go out in the hallway. When I tell you to concentrate, concentrate." Commands Kouwru. Tetsu walks out in the hall. kouwru rips open the front half of Asuka's hospital gown to reveal her naked chest. Kouwru hooks to small suction cups to her heart. He bend sover her face." It's to bad yo got mixed up witht hat Shinji.." Kouwru said slowly kissing her. Asuka tried to resist. When he'd finished Asuka pleaded for him not to kill her. " This is just a test run, honey. If this dosen't work...Than I will kill you." Kouwru said giving a yell to Tetsu to start. Tetsu sends his energy into Asuka. Asuka jolts and sceams in agony. Her restraints break and she rolls off the table on her face. Kouwru yanks her up when Tetsu stops. " You bastard..." Asuksa curses at him. Before Kouwru can smile Asuka slaps him and curses again. Kouwru punches her to the floor. " SHut-up!! Tim to to take a trip to Unit 02...Asuka..." Asuka fell to the floor and held her face. Her nose was bleeding down her chin. Kouwru pulls her twards the abandoned Evangelions. She shoves her in the entry plug and shoved her in her seat.. She is now in her plug suit. It's pitch dark. The LCL is so rancid it makes her gag. The blood floating around from her nose didn't help. Her controls were covered in some kind of mold. Kouwru ties down her hands over the slimy mold and feet. He smiles at her. Asuka tries to spit at him. Kouwru grows angry. " Is that the way you want it bitch?" He screams. He kisses Asuka again while feeling her up. Asuka wrenches violently and knees him. Kouwru falls back and Asuka screams at him. " I really didn't want to do this, Asuka..." He stands up and shoves a cloth in her mouth and ties it with some more rope. " You see I plan on Running this unit, Asuka. And I can't let you interfear with the vocal operations." He says locking the entry plug. Asuka was forced to breath out of her bloody nose, causing her to choke a bit. 

Kouwru slowly activated Unit-two manualy. He put Asuka inside foe another reason. Shinji found the old biulding and breaks the door open. Not with his hands but his bike. He rides slowly through the abandoned huge hall of EVA's. He wondered why the Evangelions were still here. All of them: Unit 0ne, Unit zero and unit two- " what the?" shinji screams. Unit two walks twards him. Kouwru's voice is comming out of it. " HEY! SHINJI! YO THOUGHT THIS WOULD NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN?!" Kouwru laughs wickly. Shinji scowls and stares up into the EVA. " Kouwru! Were's Asuka?!" He asks. Kouwru snickers. EVA 02 stops from stepping on him. " If you want Asuka back you'll haft to get first!" 

Shinji looked up at the monster towering over him. " That's not fair!" He shouts. Kouwru tells him he must fight with Evangelion unit one. Shinji rides over to it and gets in. The putrid smell of rotten stinking LCL hits his tastebuds. All the memories of him being a whimp are comming back to him. He starts it up as if he were in it yesterday. He scrapes off the mold and watches it float around him. He's disgusted. The Evangelion starts up easy dispite it's state. " He must of rewired the power." Shinji thought. The Evangelion came face to face withUnit Two. Shinji pulls dout his prog knife, a very powerful very big weapon and stabs unit two's chest. Asuka feels it in her heart where she was shocked. Kouwru must have used Tetu's power tolink her up with unit two.She Tries to cry out at SHinji telling him to stop. She's going to be killed by Shinji if he dosen't stop. Shinji takes the prog knife and cuts off it's arm. Asuka's chest jumped. It felt likes something had gripped her heart. She passes out. Thick blood flows over her gag.

Shinji does something unexpected. He takes out unit two's entry plug. He exits and runs to the latch. " Kouwru! Let's finish this!!" He turns the hatch. It burns holes in his leather gloves. The rotten LCL flushes out like a great waterfall. Shinji climbs in and almost burst out crying. His whole heart seemed to cry out in agony. it was a bruised and battered Asuka he was fighting. It wasn't Kouwru, it was Asuka! But he heard his voice..He whips his head at the control tower where Kouwru and Tetsu are watching. Kouwru is laughing. Shinji unties Asuka and frees her mouth. He holds her gently in his arms and carries her out of the entry plug. He falls to his knees and cries over her.

Tetsu puts his hands to the glass. " I did this? Kouwru was this your revenge?" He screams at him. " NOOOOOOOoooooOOO!!!" Tetsu shatter's the glass. Kouwru is thrown out on the floor below. He stands up, pissed. Tetsu floats down to him. ' I thought you were my friend?!" He screams. Kouwru grins. " I brought out your powers didn't I?!" Kouwru flings the broken glass at him. Tetsu blockes it. Not even a wound. Kouwru is a little frightned by this but confident. A few feet away Shinji holds Asuka and watches them. Tetsu's head vains pop out a bit. Evangelions one and two are moveing on their own. Right toward Kouwru. Kouwru screams at himsef that his A.T sheild is stronger. Shinji protects Asuka by holding her tighter and closes his eyes as the giants move over them. The Evangelion step on Kouwru's A.T sheild. Asuka waked up." Oh, Shinji..It's you...I've something to tell you-" It starts to crack as Unit two joins in. It breaks. "Yes? Asuka? What is it.?" Cries Shinji. Kouwru is crushed. Instead of blood the soul of Pacha comes out of his body in a blinding light. 

Pacha embraces his son Tetsu. " Tetsu, I'm proud of you." He says strokeing his head. '" I am so very proud. I always was. I didn't give you up. You were kidnapped. I'm sorry son." Tetsu hugs his father deeply. " Daddy...daddy..." Tetsu cries. Tears wet Pacha's shirt. Pacha sheds a few tears also. " Son, I want you to be strong now, okay? You fought that demon inside me. You are strong. Keep that way okay?" He holds up his chin so he can look into his eyes. " You do have your mother's eyes." A bright light ingulps NERV. When it's gone Pacha and Kouwru are gone. " No, your're wrong father..I have your eyes.." Tetsu says smileing at the starry sky through the hole in the roof.

Shinji and Asuka hold each other deeply. " you had something to tell me?" asks Shinji. " Yes..I- I do love you Shinji." Asuka slowly leans forward and kisses Shinji deeply, so deeply her heart and his heart melt together and grow beatiful angel wings. Outside where the whole gang meets up later, Kensuk, Shinji, Asuka, Touji, Kensuke, and Tetsu are all watching the stars in NERV's parking lot around a bond fire. A wind blows through the city. Shinji swears it whispers ' kooouuuwrrruuuu.....' as the trees whistle. 

The End ?

** Well it sucked and it didn't suck.The part where Shinji and Asuka's heart grew angel wings was kinda lame, but it was a way to get a message out about how deeply they felt for each other.Let's just say it was better than that stoooopppiiiiidddd locker room one. I'm planning on drawing ills. for it. Please if anyone wants to send me Akira, Evangelion, or any anime or illistrations for my story I would REALLY REALLLYY THANK YOU ALOT!!! I WOULD LOVE TO SEE YOUR EVANGELION ART! Just send it to: [][1]Asuka_ka@nerv-hq.zzn.com

THANK YOU!! I promise I will thank you all SSSOOOOO MUCH IF YOU SEND ME SOME PICS! So be the talented and sexy indaviduals you are and send me sum please::::::::: Luv U all! PEACE! Asuka Kaylee:::::::::::::::::** Please R*R if U feel like it. If your an EDITOR or PERFECTIONISTl ay off, I don't care. Flame me as much as you want.BAHAHAHAHA:::::: 

** This story was inspired from watching Akira so many times it's not good for a person. Flame me as much as you want for putting the flavors Evangelion and Akira together to bake a cake.LOL***

This story was not proof read. I have an enourmous lack of time and I appologize for mistakes.

   [1]: mailto:Asuka_ka@nerv-hq.zzn.com



End file.
